


Schwarzes Hemd

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Hexer (TV 2002), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: Rittersporn hat aus Versehen (?) eins von Geralts Hemden eingesteckt, bevor sie für den Winter getrennte Wege gegangen sind.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Schwarzes Hemd

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist die deutsche Übersetzung von meiner Story [Black Shirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146671)
> 
> Vielen Dank [dhwty_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhwty_writes/profile)  
> für deine Hilfe bei der Übersetzung!

“Was machst du hier…? Ist alles okay, Geralt?”  
Rittersporn sah den Hexer, der einen Moment zuvor an seine Tür geklopft hatte, verwirrt an.  
Geralt wusste nicht recht, wie er diese Frage beantworten sollte. Also sah er sich in dem unbekannten ordentlichen Zimmer um, während Rittersporn langsam hinter ihm die Tür schloss.

Es war Spätherbst und die beiden waren vor einer Woche in unterschiedliche Richtungen aufgebrochen, um sich auf den Weg in ihre Winterquartiere zu machen - Rittersporn nach Oxenfurt und Geralt nach Kaer Morhen.  
Aber etwas hatte Geralt dazu gebracht, nach einem zweitägigen Ritt Richtung Kaer Morhen umzudrehen, als ob ihn etwas zu Rittersporn zöge.

Geralt bemerkte ein dunkles Hemd, das zerknittert auf dem Bett lag. Er ging hinüber und hob es hoch.  
“Das ist meins”, war das erste, was er sagte.  
Rittersporn war immer noch überwältigt davon, dass der Hexer plötzlich und unerwartet hier in Oxenfurt aufgetaucht war und und guckte Geralt bewegungslos an.

Einen Moment später räusperte er sich und fragte stirnrunzelnd: “Bist du deswegen hergekommen, Geralt?”  
Aber der Hexer drehte sich nicht zu ihm um.  
Langsam griff er nach dem Hemd und hob es hoch.

“Du hast es angehabt”, sagte er in einer rauhen Stimme, bevor er sich endlich zu dem Barden umdrehte. Der Geruch von Lavendel und Honig, Rittersporns Geruch, haftete an dem dunklen Stoff und Rittersporns Wangen liefen pink an. Geralt neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete ihn genau.

“Ich muss es...mit einem von meinen vertauscht haben…”, sagte Rittersporn leise, fast als ob es eine Frage wäre und er sich selbst nicht sicher sei.  
“Du hast keine schwarzen Hemden”, antwortete der Hexer.  
Geralt konnte die Bewegung seines Adamsapfels sehen, als der jüngere Mann schluckte.  
“Mh...also”, begann der Barde, als er nach den richtigen Worten suchte. Das Rot seiner Wangen hatte mittlerweile seine Ohren erreicht und er hob eine Hand, um sich am Hinterkopf zu kratzen.

“Ich habe...es beim Auspacken in einer meiner Taschen gefunden”, sagte er.  
Geralt ließ seine Finger vorsichtig über den weichen Stoff fahren. Ein unerwartetes Bild von Rittersporn in seinem Hemd ging ihm durch den Kopd. Auf einmal hatte Geralt Schwierigkeiten, seine Pupillen daran zu hindern, sich zu weiten, obwohl es in dem Raum recht hell war.

“Also hast du es nachts getragen?”, vermutete er.  
Rittersporn guckte hinunter auf den Boden und nickte kaum merkbar.  
Einen Moment später atmete er tief ein und guckte wieder zu Geralt hoch.  
“Es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht…”, aber Geralt hob seine Hand, um ihn zu unterbrechen. Warum war es auf einmal so warm hier?

Die beiden sahen sich an und die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Geralt ging ein paar unsichere Schritte auf ihn zu, als zöge ihn eine unsichtbare Macht zu ihm.  
Rittersporn sah ihn an und biss sich auf die Lippe. Einen Augenblick später war Geralt bei ihm und blickte in die vertrauten blauen Augen, die vor Erstaunen weit aufgerissen waren.

“Es ist okay”, sagte Geralt leise, “du kannst es gerne tragen.” Langsam nahm er Rittersporns Hand und drückte das Hemd hinein, bevor er die schönen langen Finger darum zusammenfaltete. Er hielt Rittersporns Hand einen Moment länger fest als notwendig.

Rittersporn sah ihm mit Erstaunen in die Augen. War das ein Traum? Rittersporn musste wieder schlucken.

“Ich könnte”, flüsterte er, “es anziehen- jetzt. Wenn du willst.” Er hoffte, dass er die Situation richtig verstanden hatte, aber als er Geralts Blick, der zu seinen Lippen hinunter wanderte, bemerkte, lächelte er.  
Geralt öffnete seinen Mund und atmete hörbar ein, als wäre auf einmal nicht mehr genug Sauerstoff im Raum.  
“Das könntest du”, sagte er schließlich.

Rittersporn griff nach Geralts Schulter und drückte sie kurz.  
“Bleib so stehen”, sagte er und ging hinüber zum Bett.  
Mit seinem Rücken zu ihm, wagte es Geralt nicht, sich zu bewegen. Er war nicht ganz sicher, was gerade passierte, sein Gehirn einen Schritt zu langsam, aber eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus.  
Er konnte das Geraschel von Stoff, das metallische Klacken von einer Schnalle und Stiefel, die ausgezogen wurden, hören. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und er konnte es in seinen Ohren hämmern hören.

“Du kannst dich jetzt umdrehen”, sagte Rittersporn leise mit seiner melodischen Stimme.  
Und das tat er. Geralt stöhnte kaum hörbar, als er Rittersporn sah, der nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt bloß in seinem schwarzen Hemd stand. Es war anders - besser - als das Bild, das ihm eben durch den Kopf gegangen war.  
Er ließ seinen Blick über Rittersporn wandern. Das Hemd hing lose an ihm herunter bis zu seinen Oberschenkeln; seine helle Haut im Kontrast zu dem dunklen Stoff sah weich aus, fast als würde sie glühen.

Das Hemd war zu groß für Rittersporn, der Kragen so weit, dass er über eine Schulter fiel. Sein Haar war zerzaust vom schnellen Umziehen und Geralt lief schnell hinüber zu seinem Barden. Diesmal war er ihm so nah, dass er Rittersporns warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Der Barde atmete schnell ein und stöhnte leise, als Geralt seine Hand auf Rittersporns Wange legte.  
Er drückte seine Wange vorsichtig in die Berührung und schloss seine Augen.  
“Ich…”, begann Geralt, aber er wusste nicht, was er sagen wollte.

Rittersporn öffnete seine Augen wieder und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen. Geralts Augen folgten der Bewegung der rosanen Zungenspitze. Alle Anstrengungen, seine Pupillen klein zu halten, wurden über Bord geworfen.  
“Du kannst mich küssen, wenn du möchtest”, hauchte Rittersporn. Geralts Blick wanderte hoch von seinen Lippen zu seinen vertrauten blauen Augen. 

“Das möchte ich”, sagte Geralt heiser. Vorsichtig strich er mit seinem Daumen über Rittersporns Unterlippe. Er blickte ihm noch einmal in die Augen, bevor er sich nach vorne lehnte und seine Lippen seicht gegen Rittersporns presste. 

Er fühlte wie der Barde leise summte. Geralt ließ eine Hand zu Rittersporns Nacken wandern und die andere zu seiner Hüfte, um ihn näher heranzuziehen. Der Barde schlang seine Arme um Geralt und küsste ihn zurück.

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Ich freue mich immer über Kudos und Kommentare!  
> Das ist mein Tumblr [EllieStormfound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
